Samurai Warriors 2 School
by KH25
Summary: I'm IshidaLuver, writing my first ever fanfic, just on my sister's account. Please R&R. Rated M. In the intro it says we all participate on Yay, it supposed to say we all participate on fanfiction. Sorry


Author Note: This is my first fic, please don't flame me if it sucks. I wanted to do a Samurai Warriors School story, but my sister KH25 told me not to, but being the smarter one of the family, me and my feminine mind want to put these cute little samurai warriors through school hell, despite what my sister says to me…oh well. I am a girl with two brothers, one is a smart quiet person, and my other is an overexcited child. I have one sister, she's okay. We all participate on Yay! My real ID on is IshidaLuver, but seeing as I haven't got my notification yet I'm stuck using my brothers account, so this story is on credit of my bro's name, but the credit doesn't go to him okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Koei, Samurai Warriors, nothing but my heart and soul

_Chapter 1_

_Boarding School!?_

"Mitsunari, get your lazy ass out of bed! Hideyoshi is here to see you!" someone yelled, disturbing Mitsunari from his peaceful slumber. He rolled out of bed and walked out of his room towards the kitchen. There he saw his friend Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Hideyoshi had this problem that Mitsunari called a perma-smile. It was a permanent smile of course. Mitsunari looked at his watch, then back up at Hideyoshi. He was still smiling of course. It was seven twenty in the morning, why is Hideyoshi smiling if he woke up before seven twenty? Mitsunari asked himself. However it would forever remain a mystery.

"Hey Mitsunari, guess what?" Hideyoshi yelled excitedly. Mitsunari yawned.

"What, are you going to let me sleep for another half an hour? Please tell me I'm correct." Mitsunari replied tiredly. Hideyoshi laughed at this, his stupid smile still on his stupid face. Sometimes Mitsunari just wished he could punch his damn face in. However, Hideyoshi was his good friend, and believe it or not, Mitsunari was to gentil to do something like that.

"No silly" Hideyoshi answered "You're going to boarding school with me! Isn't life grand?" Mitsunari's eyes were wide open and his jaw was dropped. Boarding school? This couldn't be!

"But…but, MY grades are good! It's YOUR grades that need improving!" Mitsunari stated. Hideyoshi chuckled.

"Yes that is true, but your parents didn't want me going by myself, so you are coming along too. Oh, and so is Magoichi, Yukimura, and Kanetsugu! We're gonna have a blast!" Mitsunari whimpered. He didn't want to go to boarding school.

"C'mon! I'm here to help you pack up! We leave today at noon!" At this Mitsunari almost cried. Mitsunari was very fast at packing because usually after that he'd use the rest of his time to sleep. With Hideyoshi here, he'd pack really quickly, and wouldn't get a hint of sleep. Life was rotten.

Xx Eight-o-Clock xX

"…and so I said, that's not Sakon, that's my wife! Get it!? HAHAHAHA!!!" Hideyoshi struggled to keep his breakfast down. Mitsunari just slumped in his chair and whispered to himself.

Xx Nine-o-Clock xX

"…and that's when my cat ran away." Hideyoshi was in tears, but still managed to keep that smile on his face. Mitsunari actually listened to Hideyoshi and almost cried with him…almost.

(Author Note: Unless you wish to hear more of Hideyoshi's pointless stories I suggest we skip to 12:00 noon)

Mitsunari and Hideyoshi sat together in the front seat on the left side of the coach bus, while Kanetsugu and Yukimura sat on the right of them. Behind them, lying back relaxed was Keiji Maeda, famous for winning all school brawls and winning poor grades too. Behind Mitsunari was Magoichi, who was excited about going hunting on his birthday. At the very back of the bus were Oichi, Nagamasa, and Nobunaga. Oichi was crying while waving to her family, Nagamasa was shouting threats and insults at his family which could not be heard to anyone who was not on the bus, and Nobunaga was just giving his family the middle finger. In between them were some other people who will be introduced later.

Hideyoshi brought out his portable DVD player and his PS2. He then handed it over to Mitsunari to plug the PS2 into the DVD player, because he was the smart one and Hideyoshi wasn't. Magoichi was playing with Hideyoshi's hat, which on Hideyoshi looks ridiculous just imagine how it looks on Magoichi. Once the PS2 was hooked up, Magoichi stuck his head over the seat to watch Hideyoshi and Mitsunari play. They were playing Samurai Warriors 2 (no duh). The level was Odawara Castle. Mitsunari grinned.

"Yeah, I get to build a castle!" Mitsunari actually looked happy. Hideyoshi just decided to run around and kill people.

"Hideyoshi the enemy is headed to the main camp! Stop killing people and defend it!" Mitsunari yelled. Hideyoshi was controlling computer Hideyoshi who was riding on Matsukaze, while Mitsunari was riding on Pale Cloud. Eventually Hideyoshi made it back to the main camp and killed everyone in it. Mitsunari was already in the main keep.

"Mitsunari wait for me!!!" Hideyoshi cried as he decided to head for Mitsunari. Mitsunari laughed maniacally.

"I will be the one to kill the Hojo, not you!" Hideyoshi whined as he rode into the courtyard. Then he began to think. Wait, this is Odawara castle. I will be the one who really kills the Hojo, because the one Mitsunari kills is a fake and appears outside of the castle! Mitsunari is a fool! And with that Hideyoshi stood in the middle of the path to the main camp.

"Yes! I did it! I killed the Hojo….WHAT!? Kotaro Fuma!? CRAP!!! He wasn't the real Hojo!!!??" Hideyoshi laughed as the real Ujimasa Hojo appeared near him. It wasn't long before the Hojo were gone for good.

"But…I wanted to kill the Hojo…." Mitsunari whimpered. Hideyoshi was pumping his fist in the air chanting Victory, Victory! Soon they came to realize that they had arrived at the school, and were the only people on the bus.

I hope it was a good chapter. I know that Hideyoshi is a genius he just isn't in this story. Some people might be out of character, I'm sorry that's just the way they are for my story. Anyways please review and let me know how my first chapter of my first story ever was! Remember no flames please!


End file.
